1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to marine seismic surveying and, more particularly, to a method for attenuating the effect of surface multiples in seismic signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic surveying is a method for determining the structure of subterranean formations in the earth. Seismic surveying typically utilizes seismic energy sources which generate seismic waves and seismic receivers which detect seismic waves. The seismic waves propagate into the formations in the earth, where a portion of the waves reflects from interfaces between subterranean formations. The amplitude and polarity of the reflected waves are determined by the differences in acoustic impedance between the rock layers comprising the subterranean formations. The acoustic impedance of a rock layer is the product of the acoustic propagation velocity within the layer and the density of the layer. The seismic receivers detect the reflected seismic waves and convert the reflected waves into representative electrical signals. The signals are typically transmitted by electrical, optical, radio or other means to devices which record the signals. Through analysis of the recorded signals (or traces), the shape, position and composition of the subterranean formations can be determined.
Marine seismic surveying is a method for determining the structure of subterranean formations underlying bodies of water. Marine seismic surveying typically utilizes seismic energy sources and seismic receivers located in the water which are either towed behind a vessel or positioned on the water bottom from a vessel. The energy source is typically an explosive device or compressed air system which generates seismic energy, which then propagates as seismic waves through the body of water and into the earth formations below the bottom of the water. As the seismic waves strike interfaces between subterranean formations, a portion of the seismic waves reflects back through the earth and water to the seismic receivers, to be detected, transmitted, and recorded. The seismic receivers typically used in marine seismic surveying are pressure sensors, such as hydrophones. Additionally, though, motion sensors, such as accelerometers may be used. Both the sources and receivers may be strategically repositioned to cover the survey area.
Seismic waves, however, reflect from interfaces other than just those between subterranean formations, as would be desired. Seismic waves also reflect from the water bottom and the water surface, and the resulting reflected waves themselves continue to reflect. Waves which reflect multiple times are called “multiples”. Waves which reflect multiple times in the water layer between the water surface above and the water bottom below are called “water-bottom multiples”. Water-bottom multiples have long been recognized as a problem in marine seismic processing and interpretation, so multiple attenuation methods based on the wave equation have been developed to handle water-bottom multiples. However, a larger set of multiples containing water-bottom multiples as a subset can be defined. The larger set includes multiples with upward reflections from interfaces between subterranean formations in addition to upward reflections from the water bottom. The multiples in the larger set have in common their downward reflections at the water surface and thus are called “surface multiples”. FIG. 1, discussed below, provides examples of different types of reflections.
FIG. 1 shows a diagrammatic view of marine seismic surveying. The procedure is designated generally as 100. Subterranean formations to be explored, such as 102 and 104, lie below a body of water 106. Seismic energy sources 108 and seismic receivers 110 are positioned in the body of water 106, typically by one or more seismic vessels (not shown). A seismic source 108, such as an air gun, creates seismic waves in the body of water 106 and a portion of the seismic waves travels downward through the water toward the subterranean formations 102 and 104 beneath the body of water 106. When the seismic waves reach a seismic reflector, a portion of the seismic waves reflects upward and a portion of the seismic waves continues downward. The seismic reflector can be the water bottom 112 or one of the interfaces between two subterranean formations, such as interface 114 between formations 102 and 104. When the reflected waves traveling upward reach the water/air interface at the water surface 116, a majority portion of the waves reflects downward again. Continuing in this fashion, seismic waves can reflect multiple times between upward reflectors, such as the water bottom 112 or formation interfaces below, and the downward reflector at the water surface 116 above, as described more fully below. Each time the reflected waves propagate past the position of a seismic receiver 110, the receiver 110 senses the reflected waves and generates representative signals.
Primary reflections are those seismic waves which have reflected only once, from the water bottom 112 or an interface between subterranean formations, before being detected by a seismic receiver 110. An example of a primary reflection is shown in FIG. 1 by raypaths 120 and 122. Primary reflections contain the desired information about the subterranean formations which is the goal of marine seismic surveying. Surface multiples are those waves which have reflected multiple times between the water surface 116 and any upward reflectors, such as the water bottom 112 or formation interfaces, before being sensed by a receiver 110. An example of a surface multiple which is specifically a water bottom multiple is shown by raypaths 130, 132, 134 and 136. The point on the water surface 116 at which the wave is reflected downward is generally referred to as the downward reflection point 133. The surface multiple starting at raypath 130 is a multiple of order one, since the multiple contains one reflection from the water surface 116. Two examples of general surface multiples with upward reflections from both the water bottom 112 and formation interfaces are shown by raypaths 140, 142, 144, 146, 148 and 150 and by raypaths 160, 162, 164, 166, 168 and 170. Both of these latter two examples of surface multiples are multiples of order two, since the multiples contain two reflections from the water surface 116. In general, a surface multiple is of order i if the multiple contains i reflections from the water surface 116. Surface multiples are extraneous noise which obscures the desired primary reflection signal.
Surface multiple attenuation is a prestack inversion of a recorded wavefield which removes all orders of all surface multiples present within the marine seismic signal. Unlike some wave-equation-based multiple-attenuation algorithms, surface multiple attenuation does not require any modeling of or assumptions regarding the positions, shapes and reflection coefficients of the multiple-causing reflectors. Instead, surface multiple attenuation relies on the internal physical consistency between primary and multiple events that must exist in any properly recorded marine data set. The information needed for the surface multiple attenuation process is already contained within the seismic data.
Various prior art methods have been tried for removal of surface multiples from recorded traces. It has been noted, for example, that the travel time for a water bottom multiple is a function of the “offset”, the distance between the source and receiver, and the number of times the multiple reflects from the surface. For example, if the multiple reflects from the surface once before being received by the microphone and the offset is zero, the multiple's travel time is exactly twice that of the principal waves. This fact has been used in various schemes to remove multiples.
Other methods involve complex ray tracing schemes which generate a synthetic multiple wave and subtract it from the actual wave to obtain a supposedly multiple free record. However, these methods are very awkward in that they require significant knowledge of the subsea structure as well as the ocean bottom configuration before the synthetic wave can be generated. Similar synthetic multiples can be generated using more accurate methods not directly involving ray tracing, e.g., field propagation techniques, but again these require detailed knowledge of at least the ocean bottom, as well as the shape of the subsea interfaces, and so are not as practical as would be desired.
Current surface multiple prediction algorithms require convolutions of pairs of traces, for which the receiver location for one trace of the pair is coincident with the shot location for the other trace. Since source and receiver locations in recorded data are seldom precisely coincident, it is common practice to regularize the datasets to a nominal geometry such that this coincidence of source and receiver locations is achieved. The multiples are then predicted for this regular geometry, and then deregularized to the original geometry before subtraction. Unfortunately, the regularization and (especially) the deregularization processes are often inaccurate, which often lead to significant errors in the predicted multiples.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved method for removing the record of multiple surface reflection events from seismic records for seismic data processing purposes.